September 11, 2001
by Universal808
Summary: As Danny accompanies his friend Sam to the graveyard, he learns more about the 9/11 incident that happened at 2001. A one-shot dedicated to those who died at that day.


**Dedicated to those who died in the 9/11…**

It was a beautiful day in Amity Park. It was the perfect day to be outside and relax at the park…but no one was outsidedoing their normal routine. Most of them were just out, going to the graveyard, but that was it. They were all inside on this day, 9/11. Danny never really understood why. All he knew was that Sam's grandfather had died on this day in 2001. But since he was clueless, he didn't know why people like Dash and Paulina wasn't their usual selves. Dash never even shoved him into any lockers this morning. Eventually, Danny decided to hang out with Sam for a while and visit the graves to put a fresh batch of flowers. And so it was.

"Danny, thanks for coming with me to visit gramps" Sam said as the two kids walked on the path that lead to the Amity Park's Memorial. Sam's grandad was an inventor which made her family rich. He died in a inventor's symposium **(1) **in New York. In fact, his grave isn't really here in Amity Park. The tombtone that they were visiting, was actually empty.

"Nah, it's nothing. Anything for my best friend" said Danny. Sam frowned a bit, but quickly realizing her mistakes, she turned it back to her usual neutral face.

"Here, I'll show you where it is" said Sam as she opened the gateways to the memorial.

Graveyards aren't as creepy as it sounds. Especially in the day. People would come to the place every once in a while so it wouldn't match the mood of the people who entered it. All happy and cheerful, like the Elysium fields. Sadly, it would never work. You don't see people having a picnic in a beautiful graveyard do you? No.

"At least it's not too creepy in here like the Ghost Zone" said Danny, his voice a bit quiet.

Sam nodded in agreement. "Here's grandad's grave" she said, pointing to a rectangulaur stone built on the ground saying Sam's grandfather's name. William Mizuno Manson

Danny kneeled on one knee, and placed a boutique of elegant pure white roses onto the floor, and sat there. Sam sat down too.

Danny stopped, and listened. It was quiet. No people around. Only the ones visiting, and buried. He wondered why.

He shifted a bit so he could face the goth. "What exactly happened on the 9/11?" asked Danny.

"My grandad died. Don't you know that?"

"No" answered Danny. Sam sighed. "Here's the story"

"On the September 11, 2001, four planes crashed in the United States. Two in New York, one in Washington D.C., and another one in Pensylvania. The two planes hit the twin towers, two buildings in New York that's part of World Trade Center I think. Many people died there. Soon later, the two buildings collapsed leaving Downtown Manhatten in dust. Even more people died, and so did the firemen and police that didn't make it in time."

Danny's eyes were widening even more as Sam told the story.

"Grandpa was near the Twin Towers in the incident. But another reason why people remembered this day, was because of the other two planes. One crashed in the pentagon and another one in the fields. People think it was meant to hit another building but we aren't too sure. Granny was hysterical at that time and it took a lot to help her get through it, and eventually, we all cried"

Danny was shocked. "That's very…intense"

Sam nodded. Her light purple eyes were a bit teary but she wiped it away. "Thanks again for coming with me"

"It's the least I could do for my best friend " Danny shrugged. His gothic friend stood up.

"I have to go back. Bye" said Sam as she took off. Before she left the yard, she stopped in her tracks and turned back.

"I forgot something" she said, right as she leaned in to Danny's lips. Soon enough, they locked and stayed there five full seconds, Danny's eyes wide. It was almost, _almost _as intense as the story that his friend had told him earlier, but he returned the offer. Sam pulled back a bit embarassed but happy.

"Thanks again!" Sam said happily as she ran off to the sound of her mother's voice. Danny chuckled before his ghost sense went off.

_Time to do the thing I do the best _thought Danny, as he went ghost, and flew off to the skies.

**This is it! Thanks for reading this story, in memory of those who died on this very day. I hope this helped you learn more than you knew about this day. It's pretty sad. We were talking about it all period for Social Studies. See ya next time!**

**I added fluff. Just a bit of fluff.**

**(1) I have no idea how to spell that word. My spell check wasn't working.**

**So please review in honor of these poor people. Even if you have no account. Do what you need to help. They just finished rebuilding one of the towers. It's the tallest one in the World Trade Center (I think)**

**Bye!**

**-Uni**


End file.
